Who's that Lovin you now?
by Valerie81
Summary: Sequal to The Jealousy Factor. It's back to school with the briarwood boys and things are not going right. Everything is WRONG. Will the clique be happy without Claire? Or will they lose there Alister status?
1. Chapter 1

For you who haven't read the series, here's a quick recap of it.

**The Clique**- The only thing harder than getting in is stayin in. Beautiful, popular,and rich Massie Block's world get's flipped around when LBR(loser beyond repair) Claire moves into her Estate Guest house. That's awlll Massie needs.

**Best Friends for never**- Word's getting 'round that Massie is losing her Alpha status slowly but surely, so to get back up there it's time to break out the boy-girl halloween party. And Ehmagawd! Octavian Country Day School ( () C D ) Is going uniform!!! How do you say SO NOT IN! So it time to have a Uniform design contest and Massie and Claire's outfit so beat Alicia and Faux-livia's design. Then why did _they _win?

**Revenge of the Wannabees- **Oh- My- Gawwd Beta Alicia Rivera is trying to start her own Clique. What's that? Dial 1-800-Wan-a-bee. Her and Olivia Ryan can have all the fun they want but they'll never match the Awl and Powerful Pretty Comittee. Now that they got Claire with them, its war! Hopefully not even Claire's admirer hawtee Cam won't distract her.

**Invasion of the Boy Snatchers-** Alicia's super sketchy spanish cousin Nina comes into town. Will she steel awl the popularity, hawwtees, some expensive items, and her own sister's designer boots. The pretty Committee thinks NAWT!

**The Pretty Commitee Strikes Back- **OCD and Briarwood are going on a little camping trip in Lake Placid and the Boys are right next door. Looking bad for boys is not on Massie's to do list when they have ot get rid of all there electronics, excess clothes, and beauty supplies. Just cuz tree hugger Mr Myner says so. The Clique is in trouble...

**Dial L For Loser**- Kuh-laire got a lead part in a hawt movie and Massie didnt. That simply won't do. Will Claire turn in to a Hollywood diva and dump her Briarwood Boyfriend Cam for a Hawt Movie Star?

**It's not Easy Being Mean-** 8th grade Alpha Skye Hamilton and her clique the DSL Daters make up a pretty challenging competition. Hidden beneath a Briarwood boy's mattress lies a key to a secret room in OCD just for them. But which one's? They gotta find the key before somebody else does and then The Clique will be sooo out.

**Sealed with a Diss-** Massie makes a deal with Skye to have the room prior to 8th grade and even ESP won't help the Pretty Committee get dates for Skye's famous Couples Party and if they don't have dates, they will look like little Cheetah Girls.

**Look out for "Bratfest at Tiffany's" coming soon**

Disclaimer- I do not own The Clique Series

**AN- I havent posted in a while so I'll recap what happened before this chapter. The Clique made a plan to get Claire back for all the cruel things she has done by making out with Cam! And their plan worked perfectly, Claire caught Cam making out with Kristen. She hasn't spoken to the clique in 2 months and the Pretty Committee wanted her back. But It wont be that easy.**

**The Block Estate**

**GuestHouse**

Claire sat at her computer chair and looked at her email. 25 messages from Cam! All trying to explain why he was making out with Kristen. Claire read them, but never replied. It had been 2 months since the Pretty Committee had left her behind and life was starting to become a drag. Layne was fun, but she wasn't like everything her ex-best friends were. And no matter how mad she was at Cam she missed him like crazy but if she apoligized, it would be a sign of weakness.

**OCD**

**Lunchtime**

Massie pushed away her Starbucks Frappacino and plugged her ears. "Ehmagawd! Ever since the briarwood boys had to come here cause of the stupid Layne-Leak. There so noisy and gross and-"

"Come on, even the New Pretty Committee cant be that unhappy about the boys being here. Especially you Massie. I personally dont like this no boy-interaction rule." Said Alicia.

"Alicia, are you an energetic 1st grader rebel?" Massie asked.

"Um, no."

"Then why are you protesting my rules." Massie knew that wasnt the funniest of her jokes but the girls laughed anyways. Alicia was right, Massie secretly did like that the boys were here. But her and Derrington were over because of Skye's party and Cris is just over her. She was becoming an LBR slowly but surely. Hopefully she won't become DESPERATE!

"I think we should abolish that stupid rule." Dylan immediatly wanted to take that back when Massie glared at her. She ahb-viously didnt like her ideas being called stupid. Dylan looked at the others for backup.

" So do I." the rest all called out.

It was never an Alpha's job to admit her feelings toward something but this was a time she had to. "I agree. All in favor of abolishing the stupid No boy rule, say I"

"I" they called out in unicon.

"And I also really kinda miss Claire, I mean she was one of us and I feel kinda sorry for her. She probably hates me anyways." Kristen sighed. "I know I'm not the only one."

They all backed her up and said, "Ah-greed." They all gave Massie a puppy dog face which normally wouldnt work but Massie wanted her back in too. She added a LBR spice to the clique which sounded like it would be bad but it's not. She gave in and walked over to Claire's table with Layne, Heather , and Meena. She had to sound sympathetic but not jealous at the same time. There was a guy sitting next to her with messy light brown hair. He was wearing a soccer jersey and shorts. Claire was flirting with him. He looked a lot like... EHMAGAWD!

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Once Massie saw the back of that familiar boy's head she started walking faster and more furiously. She decided to be subtle and to not show how mad she was if that really was the the boy she thought it was. "Hi Kuh-laire."

Claire and the guy turned around to her.

"Hi Massie, wh-why are you here?" Claire studdered nervously.

Massie was to shocked to answer, it was the guy who she thought it was. _Ehmagawd! Derrington with Kuh-laire!, _she thought to herself. She couldnt contain her furiousness.

"Derring-I mean Derrick what are you doing here?" she just remembered that he didn't know everybody called him derrington behind his back. She hasn't talked to him in the longest time.

"Um, well I kinda go to school here now and um me and Claire are kinda together now." He put his arm around her and smiled tauntingly and Massie.

Claire smiled too but more happily.

Massie almost barfed in her throat, almost on Claire's clothes which she should have done because she was being a Copy-cat. She was wearing a Marc Jacobs one-of-a-kind boot cut light wash jeans. Her shirt was from gucci and her shoes were gold ballet flats from Forever 21. Her hair was styled in a high messy-bun. And like Claire;Heather, Meena, and Layne were also in designer clothes. It looks like they ran throught Massie and Alicia's closets and took it all. They have never dressed so- so designer before, it was like they were the new- new-.Massie shook the thoughts from her head. She made a fist and clenched it trying to contain her anger. But she couldn't.

"Derrick I thought you wanted more _mature_ girls." She said mature like Derrington would say it.

"Well I would have to say Claire is waaaay more mature and fun than you'll ever be." He said

Derrington's words hit Massie like a ton of bricks. _Fun, I'm fun. Aren't I?_ She thought.

Claire looked guilty, happy , and snotty at the same time. But she was just sitting back looking at her rhinestone-covered nails. Maybe she was turning into a Massie.

Derrick leaned in and kissed Claire on the lips right in front of Massie. Totally unclassy. Tears felt like coming but Massie faught them away. She grabbed Claire by the hand and pulled her away. "Claire can I puh-lease talk to you." That wasn't question it was a command. She brought her over to the corner of the lunchroom but decided it was to public so she brought her in the hall.

"Claire, I am willing to put everything that just happened aside for now and put the Pretty Committe first." Massie took a deep breath and started again. "We want you to rejoin the PC." Massie expected Claire to jump or squeal or something exitedly or LBR-ish, but she stood still.

"Massie to tell you the truth, I really don't need you guys anymore." She paused and thats when Massie realized that Claire had a lot of confidence in her and that wasnt good for a competing up-rizing Alpha. She had, for sure, "Be on top of the School" written on the top of her to do list and it was gonna happen soon but not if Massie could help it.

"I have more that what I had with you guys. I have popularity, people who envy me, and the hawwwtest boyfriend ever!"

Massie felt like slapping her. "Claire that's my boyfriend you're talking about!" Massie got in her face.

"You mean EX-boyfriend." Claire paused to show Massie an "all that face."

Massie's mouth dropped and the tears felt like they would burst at any second now.

"Yah thats what I thought, buh bye, I have to go hang with my fans." Claire turned and wacked Massie in the face with her hair and strutted back into the Cafe. She did a toodles wave at Massie with a prissy face before she waked inside.

The tears finally burst out and she leaned against the wall when she looked up and saw someone she would have never guessed to see ask her what happened ever again. He gave her his hand to get up and at this point, he looked like an angel to her.


End file.
